This invention relates to electromagnetic projectile launching and more particularly to an electromagnetic projectile launcher with an augmenting field and switching which recovers energy from the launching rails and coaxial conductor arrangements which minimize the external field.
In rapid or burst firing of projectiles utilizing electromagnetic forces drastic means are required to prevent overheating of the projectile rails. Augmenting the projectile rails with conductors carrying current in the same direction as it flows in the projectile rails reduces the current necessary to attain a predetermined propelling force. The ohmic heating of the rails is proportional to the square of the current so that a reduction in current can advantageously result in lower temperature rises and smaller conductors. Furthermore, a substantial fraction of the inductive energy remains stored in the launching rails and must be dissipated after each shot thus rapid recovery of the post projectile acceleration inductive rail energy conserves energy, increases time available for reloading, and results in less heating of the launching rails.
A coaxial arrangement of the conductive rails substantially reduces external magnetic flux even during the period when inductive energy is being built up in the augmenting rails.